


Forget everything

by Cloudyjongho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oh Sehun-centric, but they make up for it, handjobs, hyungs are assholes first, only a bit tho, they love sehun, usage of the word hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: It had been a long week. Long month, long period of work. They were all exhausted, every single one of them, but resting was an unknown verb.It all exploded when Sehun fucked Lotto’s chorus up.OrHyungs yell at Sehun who runs awayAlso exo members would never be that mean to him. I'm just exaggerating.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Forget everything

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> Exo came back after a wholeass year! I love obsession so much skflfldld. Anyways enjoy this short oneshot!
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)

Beat could be heard playing from the same practice room almost hundreds of times. 

The whole room smelt like sweat. Nine boys were all out of breath, but they couldn't stop. Their shoes creaked as their song went on.

It had been an exhausting day for them all; they woke up at 5am, even though everyone had only went to sleep at 3am. First they had to perform at showchampion and after that head straight to film idol room. There they had to put up with doni's and coni's dissing and annoying missions, ran to do a quick rehearsal of their concert which was tomorrow. Then their choreographer decided to change the choreography because the stage was a little bigger and they had to look good, which leads to where they were now. Clock was 2.47am, it had already been five hours since their dance practice started and they were all burned out. Lotto was their last song.

Lotto's chorus, they were almost done, it was so, so close, when Sehun fucked the dance up.

Everyone else went down, but Sehun stayed up. 

It was the last bit they needed to snap.

Sehun being the innocent baby he was, he started laughing. But it wasn't funny at all.

"What the fuck, Sehun? We've literally danced this song thousands of times, and you still fuck up?" Baekhyun groaned.

Sehun's smile fell.

"This isn't funny Sehun, it's so late and we have a fucking concert tomorrow!" Jongdae yelled.

Jongdae's voice was loud even normally, but now he was even louder. They all knew Sehun hated loud noises, and now he looked plainly scared.

His expression wasn't enough to calm them down.

"Stop being so god damn childish! There's nothing to laugh in this situation, you fucked up again and we can't ever sleep!" Chanyeol stood up and towered few steps closer to Sehun.

They all know they were being too much. They knew it would only take another three minutes to do Lotto again. Only 3 minutes, and they would be able to home all together, happily. But they were so, so, tired, that it all came out.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sehun." Junmyeon exclaimed calmly, but his words emitted venom.

That made the youngest tear up.

"I'm so- I'm so sorry-" He choked out. Sehun was trying to not to cry.

"NO YOU FUCKING AREN'T! YOU ALWAYS FUCK THINGS UP AND NEVER LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES! YOU'RE SO SPOILED!" Jongin stood up and shouted.

Yixing tried to calm the situation.  
"Jongin, calm down-"

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET TO EXO? YOU CAN'T EVEN DANCE WITH YOU LANKY LIMBS! OR LET ALONE RAP!"

The whole room fell silent. It was like that for few seconds, until Sehun let out a sob, pressed his hands against his mouth and ran out of the practice room.

"What the fuck, Jongin? What the fuck?"

They had never heard Yixing being that mad.

"What the fuck did you just say to him? Do you even register what you said?" Yixing's voice was dangerously low, his face emotionless.

"Let's just head back to dorms guys, we need sleep." Minseok muttered, closed the speakers and computer and picked up his stuff.

"If any of you makes one single noise on the way back i will personally skin you alive." Kyungsoo threatened, pulled a hoodie on and left.

No one let out a noise. Kai and Yixing were just silently glaring at each other, Kyungsoo and Minseok sleeping, rest of the Exo just staring out. Except Sehun. Sehun wasn't there. And no one really thought about it. 

The van stopped and they made their way inside. No one spoke a word.

But they all had one thought in their mind; where was Sehun?

Sehun walked and wiped his tears. He didn't want to attract attention (thankfully it was really late), but he left his mask, hat and jacket to the practice room. It was little past 4am, so maybe, maybe everyone would be drunk by now. 

Running away had been a really bad decision. He had wanted to walk around a little, calm down before heading back to the dorm. They had concert tomorrow, he would have to go there. He wouldn't break exo-l's hearts like that. Minseok's alarm would ring in one and a half hours, and he would wake the other members up first, and then, gently wake up the maknae. The thought of Minseok made Sehun's eyes water again. 

He never knew Jongin thought like that of him. Yes, Sehun wasn't Eminem. He didn't rap fast (maybe he would if SM gave him more lines and they had songs to spit fire to), or look sexy like Jongin while dancing. He was tall, so he had to make the moves bigger so it would look like something. He was shy, a crybaby, had resting bitchface on for most of the time, but he always tried his best. Always. There wasn't a day when he had slacked off. Zero. Nilch. Nada. Jonging was an amazing dancer. So was Taemin, his older brother from Shinee. Their moves captivated anyone who looked. Meanwhile Sehun was too shy to dance alone in front of people. How would he do if he did solo? Like Yixing, but without Exo? It crossed his mind right after he ran away. But he knew he couldn't be able to live without his members. And he couldn't break so many hearts.

Sehun cringed when he thought back to his debutdays. He looked so bad. And what was that rainbow hair? Fans loved it, they called him cute when looking at the pictures. But Sehun didn't. Thank god he looked different nowadays.

He finally looked around. Damn, he had walked far away from their company. It would take him over half an hour to get there, and then same to their dorm.

Sehun sighed, and turned around to head back. He was shivering; it was windy, and he wore only a hoodie, which was soaked in sweat. 

When he finally saw the lights of SM's building, a drop of water hit his head. This couldn't be happening. 

Fucking hell. He could get back to SM, call their security guard to let him in, but he was so tired and hungry, that their dorm was the only option. He could get someone from the building to drive him home but he didn't want to be looked down on again. Jongin would call him spoiled.

So he picked up the pace of his tired legs, as the sky started to cry on him. He was so exhausted.

Black dots covered his vision, so he stopped and leaned on a wall for second. He wouldn't sit down, because then he couldn't be able to stand up again. When Sehun's head stopped spinning, he continued his journey home. It was now raining heavily, and Sehun was wet. If he didn't catch a cold, he was immortal. 

His pace slowed down, and he looked like he had just come out of shower. 

Only one kilometer left. 

When Sehun spotted their dorm's door, he smiled despite being soaking wet and freezing. Despite knowing that inside that dorm 8 boys that currently hated him were probably asleep. Hopefully. They needed that sleep.

Sehun finally pushed in the code and stepped inside as quietly as possible. He took off his shoes, and walked to his room. But there, sitting on his bed was Yixing.

Sehun freezed, and stared at him with wide eyes.

Yixing turned around to look at him, and smiled. He looked so tired.

"You came, Sehun..." He whispered, and stood up.  
"I was so concerned. C'mon, let's take off your clothes and take a warm shower, change something warm on and then we'll sleep, okay? We have a long day tomorrow." Yixing explained while guiding Sehun to bathroom.

"Don't you hate me?" Sehun quietly asked as he peeled off his wet clothes.

"Of course not. We practiced so hard and long today that i was surprised no one else made mistakes. We had a long day. I'm mad at Jongin for insulting you. But none of what he said is true. None."

Sehun slowly nodded, biting his lower lip as he locked the bathroom door.

"I'll make you tea!" Yixing softly yelled to him, when Sehun turned the shower on.

The warm water hurt him everywhere, because he was so cold. It felt like thousands needles poked his body. But it got better when he warmed up.

After shower Sehun put warm clothes on, drank Yixing's tea and followed him to his room.

"Lay there, i'll put you your blanket on."

Sehun felt so loved just with Yixing. The other 7 members still stayed in his mind, but luckily Yixing still liked him and treated him like the youngest.

Yixing put the blanket on Sehun, kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Good night. Manager talked to Sooman and we can sleep as long as we're at the concert venue by 4pm. I'll make sure to wake you up."

Sehun looked at the clock on his table. 5.30am. He fell asleep few seconds after that.

————

It was indeed a busy morning. Sehun woke up at 3pm, despite Yixing's efforts, because he just couldn't get himself out of bed, he was so exhausted. Now he had 30 minutes to be ready to go to the concert venue.

Luckily Yixing helped him with all his might, got him food to his room so he wouldn't need to face the other members (it's not that they didn't want to, Sehun didn't want to), and helped him with basically everything.

Sehun knew he was pathetic. He knew, he really did. He didn't want to rap or dance anymore. But what could he do, he was the 9th member of Exo, the maknae? Could he leave just like Zitao, Yifan and Luhan did?

Sehun dragged himself to the van. He was first to be there, sat down and put on his headphones. He had to distract himself from crying.

When the van began to fill up, he pretended to sleep. That's how pathetic he was.

Fortunately Yixing sat beside him, and petted his hand through the whole journey. 

Sehun managed to slip past all the members. 

It went too well, actually. None of them tried to approach him. 

When the concert started, his heart hammered even harder than when he debuted. He felt the same bubble of anxiousness in his throat, blocking his windpipe. He was already sweating. 

All he could hear was his loudly thumbing heart, the music coming from his earpieces and the screams that could make you deaf. 

Thank god the speaking ments weren't about Sehun.

Every time a song started and he had to dance and rap, the bubble grew. Every time a song ended, Sehun was gasping for air. So were the other members, but their breating calmed down. Sehun gasped and it took long until he was breathing normally again. 

But the last ment. He had done well, only interacted with Yixing properly and faked the other parts.

But the last ment.

Everyone had said their words, except Sehun. 

Before he could even start the first word, he bursted in tears.

Tears escaped his eyes and he hid his face in his hands. The audience cooed and started shouting 'don't cry', but it only made him cry more.

Everyone else thought he was crying because of the emotional night. The nine boys on the stage knew he was crying because of a really different reason.

Yixing managed to calm him down and he choked out the words, tried to look happy as Smile on my face played.

When the concert finally ended and their lift was down again, Sehun sprinted away. He ran, almost tripped over, balanced hisself again and ran, tears escaping his eyes. 

He leaned against a wall somewhere there, sobbed, and hit the wall with his fist.

Why was he being like this? When had mean words started to affect him this much?

Maybe it hurt because the people saying those were supposed to be his brothers.

His protectors, his family. 

Sehun didn't care if someone heard anymore. He felt broken.

The words cut his wound open again, tearing him apart.

That was until strong arms wrapped around his body. 

Someone yanked him away from the wall, and pressed Sehun's face against something warm. He knew who this person holding him was, he knew the smell of a familiar perfume. Yet he had no strength to push him away. Sehun sobbed and clung as near Jongin's body as he could.

"I'm so sorry. So, so, sorry, Sehunnie." Jongin whispered to his ear, petting Sehun's hair gently.  
"I didn't mean them. You're so talented. You can dance and rap and you look like an angel. I'm so sorry."

Sehun calmed down a little as he inhaled Jongin's scent and listened to his soft voice. His eyelids were drooping, Sehun felt so tired. Drained out. 

"I'm gonna carry you to car, okay? We're gonna have a long talk at the dorm. We all need to apologize. Would that be okay?" 

Sehun just nodded, and relaxed against Jongin as the latter picked him up. He lolled a little, eyes closed shut. 

When he finally felt a seat under him and heard the sound of car starting, he smiled. He had Jongin and Yixing. God, he had missed Jongin so much. God, he missed Junmyeon. God, he missed everyone.

Sehun danced on the edge of consciousness when he felt a hand petting his knee. It was the final tick and he fell asleep.

————

Sehun tried to roll around, but someone's hands blocked it. He furrowed his brows. Again, he was blocked by resistance. 

He opened his eyes, which sent pain thumbing even harder in his head, and met Junmyeon's warm ones.

"Hey." Junmyeon whispered, small smile tugging on his lips.

Sehun swallowed and just stared at him. Weren't he angry? 

"How are you feeling?" 

"A little... a little tired. And my throat hurts too" Sehun whispered, searching for angriness in Junmyeon's eyes.

"You have a slight fever." Junmyeon answered.

Oh. That explains the headache.

"Hyung is sorry. Hyung is so sorry." Junmyeon suddenly blurted out.

"What? No, hyung-"

Junmyeon closed Sehun in his embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around Sehun. 

"I'm so sorry that i insulted you and let you leave with just your hoodie, this is my fault. And now you're sick."

"No, it's my fault. I failed and tried to laugh it off." Sehun mumbled, drowning his face on Junmyeon's shoulder.

"It was only small mistake, it would have taken less than 20 seconds to put the music again. Yet we all were mean."

Sehun teared up.

"No i... i forgive you all."

"My baby, i'm so sorry. I'm the leader, i should be more mature. Yet Yixing was the sane one. Sorry." Junmyeom pressed Sehun tightly against his chest.

"No- it's okay. Please stop apologizing or i'll cry" Sehun mumbled, drying his eyes.

"Oh no. Don't cry anymore, i can't take it." 

That made him smile.

Sehun smiled so widely that his eyes almost disappeared. God, he was so, so, happy. 

"There's our baby. The baby we missed, look at your beautiful smile" Junmyeon whispered and petted Sehun's cheek. 

Sehun's heart was beating hard. 

Giving kisses was normal in Exo, everyone shared kisses. Except Sehun (yes, Kyungsoo too, only if he was up to it. And he wanted Sehun to give him kiss, but that didn't happen.) He was too shy to ask for one, and the rest took it as like he didn't like being kissed or babied. But he did. 

"Junmyeon?" 

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you think others hate me?" Sehun asked.

"No, no one hates you. No one is angry. They all want to apologize, especially Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Jongin. They couldn't sleep last night, and i don't want to pressure you, but they hate themselves for saying those things. So as soon as you're ready to forgive, please, tell them."

It was quiet for few seconds before Sehun carefully stood up, smiled at Junmyeon who tried to protest, and opened the door of Junmyeon's room. He walked to livingroom, where the 7 members of Exo sat. 

When he entered, the chatter died down and all eyes were on him. All the attention made him squirm and blush, even if he wanted the attention. Everyone would blame fever for the blush anyways.

Junmyeon came too, wrapped a blanket around Sehun's body and walked to the sofa then. 

"I... Uhm. Yeah." Sehun started.  
"I'm really sorry for my mistake and behaving and running away like a child." Sehun continued, the blush darkening a little when Minseok cooed at him.

"I will work harder to became a better dancer and rapper. I also want to apologize for avoiding you all, except Yixing, today. That was childish."

No one said anything. They all just stared at him, until Jongin stood up.

"I forgive you, Jongin hyung. I forgive every single one of you. Don't worry." He continued, but panicked when Jongin's eyes filled with tears.

He sprinted forward, took the youngest into a tight hug and sobbed.

"You forgive me?" Jongin asked.

"I do."

Jongin squeezed Sehun hard.

"Thank you. You're perfect, Hunnie. You look really pretty when you dance. Your voice suits Exo so well, you definitely know how to rap. Please don't believe what i said, it was garbage."

Sehun smiled softly and nuzzled his nose on Jongin's neck. 

Sehun usually avoided skinship, but now he just felt like he needed every single touch in this world.

"I'm so sorry too, Sehun. I love you, i never want to hurt you again. Baekhyunnie loves you~" Baekhyun played it off with acting cute to cheer everyone up.

Sehun laughed and let go of Jongin, only to almost fall because of the powerful hug Chanyeol gave him. Jongdae also apologized, well, everyone did. Even Yixing.

Sehun laid comfortably on top of Baekhyun, Minseok and Kyungsoo, who was combing Sehun's hair with his fingers.

"I thought about stuff," Sehun started.  
"I've always acted like i hate skinship, but i actually love it. But it takes a man to accept it. And i also accepted that i love you. Every one of you." Sehun blushed and bit his lower lip.

Kyungsoo's fingers stopped in his hair, until he bent over and kissed Sehun's cheek.

"Finally i get the kisses i want to." He said, his usually emotionless face crinkling beautifully to a huge grin.

"You know that we all love you too, Sehunnie. Will you let us take care of you and baby you?" Minseok asked.

Sehun nodded.

"Yes. I will."

————

Sehun walked to kitchen to get food. What he saw was a sight. It was a sight to see Minseok and Junmyeon make out on the couch.

Sehun couldn't help but stare.

Sehun bit his lower lip and watched, until he felt lips touch the back of his neck and trail little lower.

Familiar hands traveled from his back to his waist all the way to his chest, and he saw a familiar ring. Kyungsoo.

No one outside Exo knew that Kyungsoo was this affectioned. Sehun smiled and enjoyed, until another lips were attached to the side of his neck. Second pair of hands slid on his body, and Sehun turned completely red. Third lips. Third pair of hands. Fourth lips. Fourth pair of hands. Minseok and Junmyeon were looking at him.

Sehun swallowed.

His heart beated.

His cheeks were on fire.

Minseok and Junmyeon stood up. 

The crowd started to guide him to Junmyeon's room.

Hands were caressing his body. Suddenly he was pushed on the bed on his stomach.

He rolled around, staring at the eight most important humans in his life. They were all smiling at him.

"We're gonna take care of you. Just relax and let hyungs make you feel good," Chanyeol whispered, as he crawled on the bed. He pulled Sehun against his chest, supporting him. 

Junmyeon pulled Sehun's shirt off, and opened his jeans. Yixing's hand slipped inside his boxers and touched his already hard cock.

Someone pulled his jeans and boxers off, leaving Sehun completely naked.

Eight pairs of eyes stared at him hungrily, their gazes licking Sehun's body. He was crimson red, his heart thumbing fast.

Jongin's hand wrapped around Sehun's cock, and he started slowly pumping it.

Minseok's slightly cold fingers started playing with Sehun's nipples. Shivers ran down his spine, and he let out a moan. 

Baekhyun's skilled tongue licked Sehun's inner thigh, biting it. 

Sehun shuddered and moaned, his back arching.

Jongin pumped faster, and when Sehun felt a hot tongue lick his left nipple he lost it. 

Sehun trembled and moaned, tears filling his eyes. Pleasure had filled every single pore of his body. 

"Hyung, oh my god-" Sehun moaned and tried to lift his hips to make Jongin pump faster.

"Look at you, you're so needy. Do you deserve to cum?" Chanyeol's low, raspy voice whispered to his ear.

"Yes, yes hyung yes please! Please!" Sehun whined and moaned.

He heard groans and opened his eyes only to see Yixing, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon and Jongdae giving themselves handjobs.

That only made Sehun more aroused and his tears began to fall.

Jongin had fastened his pace and was now pumping fast, making Sehun wiggle a little.

He cummed so hard.

Sehun moaned and whined, tears streaming down his face.

"You did so well, baby." Junmyeon said, licking Sehun's cum.

Sehun was falling asleep, his mind and body tired and feverous.

"Hyungs love you so much."

"I love my hyungs too" Is the last thing Sehun whispered, and he fell asleep, feeling the happiest he ever had.


End file.
